herofandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Blart
Paul Blart is the main protagonist of Paul Blart: Mall Cop. He was portrayed by Kevin James. Character Biography Early Life Not much is known about Paul's early life except that he went to high school with James Kent and was abused by him. At one particular time, he was set on fire by Kent at the pancake festival. Paul married as an adult but his wife left him after getting American citizenship, leaving him to stay with his mom and his daughter Maya. Mall Cop While his family tried to get him into perfectmatch.com, Paul was trying to become a State Trooper in New Jersey. But he had hypoglycemia, so he fell asleep every time. As a security guard at the West Orange Pavillion Mall, Paul fell in love with a woman named Amy who worked there. He almost broke their relationship when he accidentally got drunk because alcohol instantly turns to sugar in the bloodstream. On Black Friday, an organized gang of criminals disguised as Santa's Little Helpers begin what appears to be a bank heist inside the mall. They take Amy and other customers in line hostage. Veck, the rookie security guard, is revealed as the gang's leader, apparently using the job to gain intelligence on the mall's security. It is discovered that his real plans go beyond robbing a bank: he plans to use credit card codes obtained from various stores around the mall to steal $30 million, while keeping the hostages as insurance for the gang's escape. The crew forces shoppers to exit the mall and strategically places motion sensors around each entrance to detect any attempt by law enforcement to enter the building. Blart, who was playing a video game in a nearby electronics store, is oblivious to what has happened and walks back out in the mall completely unaware of the situation. He soon realizes, contacts police, and slips out of the mall to speak with Sergeant Howard, the scene commander. However, Blart realizes Amy is still inside when he sees her car in the parking lot, and decides to go back in to rescue the hostages. A state SWAT team soon arrives and Commander James Kent, a former classmate and bully from Blart's high school years, takes control of the situation, ordering Blart to let them handle the situation. Blart refuses. Vastly outnumbered and physically outclassed, Blart takes a stand against Veck's crew using improvised measures. He discovers the credit card codes written in invisible ink on the robbers' arms and records them in his cell phone as he takes them down one by one. Maya, unaware of the situation, shows up at the mall on her way to bring Blart food. Veck's remaining henchmen seize Maya, adding her to the group of hostages. After detaining all of Veck's underlings, Blart attempts to evacuate the hostages by pulling them up through an air vent. The plan fails when Leon cannot fit. Veck enters the room, capturing Blart and forcing him to give up the credit card codes. Veck then escapes, taking Amy and Maya with him at gunpoint. As policemen swarm the mall to apprehend the criminals and rescue the hostages, Blart steals a display minivan and joins Kent in pursuing Veck to the airport, where he is attempting to escape to the Cayman Islands. After a brief scuffle, Blart overpowers Veck and puts him in handcuffs. Moments later, however, Commander Kent pulls his gun on Blart, revealing himself as Veck's accomplice. Kent demands the phone containing the codes from Blart, who refuses and responds by smashing the phone into the ground. Before Kent can retaliate by shooting Blart, Chief Brooks of the mall security team arrives, shooting Kent in the arm. Kent and Veck are placed under arrest after police arrive shortly after, and Amy and Maya are returned safely. For his bravery and assistance, Sergeant Howard offers Blart a job with the New Jersey State Police. Blart is honored, but decides to decline the offer, opting to keep his mall security position. Following the credits, Blart and Amy are seen getting married in the mall. Personality Paul is known for having a soft heart. He tries desperately to make things right but sometimes can't help himself. He is also intelligent and quick-witted, although his bulk and hypoglycemia make him tire quickly. Quotes *(to himself) "Think! What are you trained to do? Nothing..." *"Thank you sir, but I think I'm going to stick with what I do best. That's protecting the people of the West Orange Pavilion Mall." *"Safety never takes a holiday." Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Holiday Movie Heroes Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Weaklings Category:Fathers Category:Married Heroes Category:Humans Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Divorced heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Parents Category:Sons Category:Protagonist Category:Titular Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Fun-loving Heroes Category:Cops Category:Husbands